


The Death Of Me

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many fucking times Mickey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Of Me

Mickey had always known that Ian Gallagher would be the death of him. He made peace with that notion since the ginger fucker told him that the grandpop Ian used to date was not afraid to kiss him. And Mickey thought to himself that he wasn't afraid too. He could kiss Ian anytime, anywhere. Not actually anywhere back then but you got the picture.

And so after that kiss, that nonchalant kiss Mickey gave to a shocked ginger head, Mickey admitted to himself that if drugs, booze and one Terry Milkovich could not destroy one Mickey Milkovich, a puppy dog-eyed, pale and fucking freckled-ass Ian Gallagher could. And the man didn't even know the power of him.

When Mickey reflected all the things he did for Ian, they all ended up either him being in juvie, prison, hurting someone or someone hurting him. So, yeah, one hell of a healthy and safe relationship.

And yet, Mickey couldn't say no to it all. Even if that one time when he said that he's done with Ian, with that fucking security nutjob in Kash and Grab and with his and Ian's whatever-you-wish-to-call-it-fucked-up-relationship. He knew that he was lying from the moment he said those words while getting cash in the register. He knew that he had to deal with the pain in Ian's eyes when he said that the young man was nothing but a warm mouth to him. He just needed to deal with his own pain in the chest after saying those.

He knew that pushing Ian away would only result him clinging back for more. After all the things he did for Ian to hate him, it all ended up him going back to the tall man, silently asking Ian to take him back. And fortunately, the mother fucker did take him back. Every. Single. Time.

But not anymore, Mickey finally realized that. Ian won't be taking him back. Ian won't be coming to jail to ask for him. Ian won't be smirking at him. Ian won't miss him and say it in his face. Ian won't be there.

And Mickey knew, as much as he wanted to deny it, Ian Gallagher just killed him. And the man didn't even know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit of a story cause I don't know how to express it well. Got it out off my system-I'm good now. Bye!


End file.
